


Looking at a Star Bright and Shining

by BeeCassiopeia



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burlesque, M/M, Romance, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCassiopeia/pseuds/BeeCassiopeia
Summary: Life always had its ups and downs. It’s a series of opportunities only if one’s willing to take risks. When a door opened for him to the path of stardom, Jaejoong did not hesitate even if his personal relationships with his family took a toll. He was determined to follow his dream.





	Looking at a Star Bright and Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Epik High – "Home Is Far Away"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2017/10/23/epik-high-ft-oh-hyuk-home-is-far-away-%EB%B9%88%EC%B0%A8/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTD9Jysi3_g) **|** [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/cc/9b/01cc9b705d60a95ac192149a0bdd835a.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/56/40/e05640e943099af2fde17ac466e9aec7.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Alternate Universe. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfxVViAlrPqp_elQkVTwojkqONKRMn4S_z0DBWqtGo8rCopLQ/viewform)!

The night was hot and humid, almost suffocating in the middle of the summer canicle. Jaejoong dragged his feet toward the playground across his old high school, the weight of his long day on top of his shoulders and the heavy makeup seemed to be melting right into his skin. Two bottles of cold beers hung from his fingers.

At almost midnight, the kid’s playground was eerily empty. The soft breeze blowed against the merry wheel, making it squeak from unoiled hanges. Jaejoong put one bottle in the sand at this feet of the high bars. He climbed on them and twisted open the cap. It hissed and loosened.

It had been so long since he was able to enjoy a drink in the serenity of loneliness. His life had turned more chaotic year after year. He took a long glup, closing his eyes as the carbon gaz protested and agitated inside his stomach. The bitterness of the beer washed down the bitterness of life.

He relaxed, putting down the pressure of the world for a brief moment. How did he become like this? How had a dream turn into this suffocable life?

♪

A colourful announcement was pinning on the public board in front of the main entrance. The cursive letters inviting all capable students bodies to participate to the audition of the school’s annual musical production. For this year, the club had decided to recreate their own version of _Beauty and the Beast_. A very ambitious project to say the least.

Unsurprisingly, Beast’s role had already been assigned to the club’s president, Jung Yunho. And Taeyeon would naturally take over Belle’s part. Still there were a few nice roles left to choose from such as Lumière, Gaston, Mrs Pott, among others.

Jaejoong contemplated the poster for long minutes. The busy student bodies rushing to go home brushed past him. He just recently quit the classic dance club and was looking for another interesting way to pass the time. This could be it. He stepped into the school auditorium and sat in the back. To be honest, no specific roles sparked interests in him. He was only looking forward to fulfill his free time.

*

Yunho’s nose wrinkled at the poster. He doesn’t like the tacky gold and shining shimmer. It was Taeyeon’s idea to attract the attention of students and at the same time, convey the essence of the story they were playing. Even though he had to admit it, it worked - not that he would ever admit it in front of Taeyeon. There were far more students in the auditorium than he expected.

He sat in the middle seat in the second row, while 4 of his clubmates sat in front of him with clipboard and forms as if they are judging a real talent show. First part of the audition, dancing. They were giving an easy routine and were asked to memorise it within five tries. Out of the 30 students present, only 15 of them were left.

Within the remaining participants, one caught his eyes. The boy had black-raven hair and the grace of a swan. He executed the dance on the first attempt without the slightest mistake, surprising even Junsu who was showing the dances steps. Yunho couldn’t help but to peek on the form, reading the name Kim Jaejoong.

The second part of the audition was singing. Each of them were giving a short excerpt of one of the theme songs and fifteen minutes to prepare. Some of the students had awesome, professional-like singing voices and others so terrible that you couldn’t guess if it was singing or a pig being sent to a slaughterhouse.

When it was the raven-haired student, Yunho found himself leaning forward in anticipation. Jaejoong wasn’t exactly a horrible singer. He was just below average and his high tones were slightly off-pitch, nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a few singing classes.

Once Jaejoong finished his part, he stood fidgeting on the stage, waiting for the pass or fail verdict. Changmin leaned toward Taeyeon and murmured, “Isn’t he from the ballet club? He’s like the only guy. Must be lucky to be surrounded by girls all day long.”

“I heard he got kicked out,” Seohyun whispered back. “Rumors said that he got caught in compromising position with a teacher.”

“The teacher must be very pretty.” Changmin commented dreamily.

“Apparently it’s a male dance instructor from the summer camp.” Seohyun finished. “It didn’t end well.”

Taeyeon pursed her lips at what she just learned. This musical will be the last production of her high school year and she so desperately wanted it to be successful. Her ambition was higher than the skies. She tapped her pink pencil on her clipboard, thinking, but she had long made up her mind.

Jaejoong stood awkwardly on the stage, waiting for the final verdict. When the small group seemed to be busy talking about something and starting to throw dirty glances his way, he simply struggled and started to make his way down the stage. ‘What a waste of time,’ he sighed bitterly. 

As his foot touched the last step of the stairs leading down the stage, Taeyeon spoke. This time, her voice no longer carried the fake sugary tone she had been using so far. “Why did you get kicked out of the ballet club?”

Jaejoong’s brows shot up in surprise. “I quit because -”

“Oh really?” Taeyeon cut in. “What about the rumors going around about you? That you had been way to close with your dance instructor?”

“What?!” Jaejoong remained frozen where he stood. Now, he suddenly understood why the students had been looking at him strangely since he returned from the summer camp at the beginning of the semester. He knew exactly who started this.

The tall student behind Taeyeon stood up, putting an hand on her shoulder. “That’s enough.” Yunho hissed under his breath. “There’s no need to be mean.”

“You are dismissed. We don’t need someone like you in our musical.” Taeyeon waved Jaejoong away with a hand. She turned her attention back to the clipboard and started.

Jaejoong took a step toward the auditorium entrance and stopped. Then, he marched up to Taeyeon and slammed one of his foot on the armrest right next to her. She leaped out of her seat with a loud gasp and cursed under her breath. 

“Are you out of our mind?” Taeyeon held a hand over her chest, as if she was truly terrified by what just happened. 

Jaejoong simply eyed her before he leaned forward and started rolling his pants leg up, revealing underneath a stiff black bandage. He pulled on the velcro enclosure and loosened the bandage. Everyone inched forward, trying to catch a glimpse.

The scar on his right knee was healing. The stitches were already removed, but the scar tissue still looked tender and raw against the pale skin. The faces of the students around him carried a mixture of pity and discomfort. 

“The reason why I quit ballet.” Jaejoong pointed at his knee. “Just for your personal information, that man isn't my dance instructor, he's my physical therapist.”

Jaejoong's voice carried no emotion. His evenly calm tone brought a chilling shiver down Yunho's spine. Yunho had expected anger over the harsh words Taeyeon threw his way. Jaejoong shrugged and lowered his pant leg down. Without bothering to hear the soft excuses that left Taeyeon’s mouth, he turned and left.

Taeyeon looked around to see the accusatory glare from students. Her cheeks started to flame up as she shoved Seohyun on the shoulder. “Why did you say all those things?”

“Don’t blame me. I was just repeating what I heard.” Seohyun held both hands up in defence. “No one asked you to throw those rumours at his face.”

Yunho looked indubiously between the two girls. Both had clearly overstepped their boundaries. They were supposed to judge the auditions, not the person in front of them. And not drag the person in the mud simply basing their assumptions over some baseless rumours going around the school. They should have known better.

Yunho grabbed his backpack and stepped away from the rows of seats. Ignoring his friends’ questions, he chased after Jaejoong. He wasn’t sure what he planned to say to the other student, but he just couldn’t let the boy leave like this. “Wait,” he called out before Jaejoong took a turn down the corridor.

Jaejoong stopped, but didn’t turn. His back was rigid with tension and he was leaning slightly on the left side, on his good leg.

“Please don’t take what Taeyeon said too personal. She didn’t mean it.”

“It feels very personal though.” Jaejoong slowly turned around. 

“I don’t know what happened to your leg, but I definitely believe that you’re very talented. Just polish your skills a little and you’ll be the little duckling that becomes a swan.”

Jaejoong scoffed at Yunho and waved to his leg. “Ballet is out of question.”

“There’s more than one kind of dance.” Yunho offered a hand for a proper introduction. “I’m Yunho by the way.”

“I know who you are.” Jaejoong reached to accept the extended hand. Beside being the grade’s number one student, Yunho was also known as Congressman Jung’s only son. Their family was one of the top donors of the school.

Yunho’s heart rammed in his chest as he held onto Jaejoong’s soft hand. He kept his cool, yet his whole insides were turning into a messy hive of butterflies.

“Friends?”

“Friends.” Jaejoong smiled.

♪

Yunho’s radio buzzed for an incoming call, ‘ _Here’s dispatch, altercation at local bar, 291-09 Ilhan-Do. Assistance required. immediately”_. He responded to the call as he was only minutes away from the location, his partner would join them later. He turned the corner of the block and saw two men arguing in front of the club.

The Cabaret was a popular spot amongst the riches and hippies, or people who are musically inclined. Every night, they offered singing and dancing for only a 35$ entrance fee. But they were full most of the times. All the seats filled fast by their regular customers. For people who were unfamiliar with the establishment, this place might have sounded like a stripclub. 

Yunho approached the men, only to freeze in place as he recognized one of them. With heavy makeup, red hair and none-street appropriate cloth, stood one of his old schoolmates.

“You touch me one more time, I’m gonna break your fucking nose.” Jaejoong yelled to the obviously drunk middle-aged man. The club’s bouncer had a hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder, holding him back in case he actually decided to attack.

Yunho stepped beside the obviously drunk man. “Sir, is there a problem?”

“I was just trying to talk with-” Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, he turned towards the wall and puked the contents of his stomach. The rancid smell filled Yunho’s nose and he wrinkled his face. The man wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his dress shirt. Taking in a few deep breath he stood straight again. “Like I said, I was-”

“You’ve had a drink too many and should go home,” Yunho politely said. “How about I call a taxi for you?”

The man mumbled a bunch of incoherent words and pushed Yunho away from him. He pointed an insolent finger toward Yunho. “Taxi, my ass! Don’t you know who I am?”

“Call your driver, then?” Yunho tried again and the question seemed to satisfy the man. As he took out his phone from his pocket, the man’s weight balanced backward and fell into his own puddle of puke.

Yunho turned toward the bouncer and Jaejoong, who both grimaced in disgust. He sighed, “Is there a number I can call?” 

“Let me go check inside,” the bouncer promptly answered and went inside the club, leaving Yunho and Jaejoong alone on the sidewalk.

Jaejoong’s anger evaporated the moment his eyes landed on Yunho. They haven’t seen each over since high school graduation. He suddenly started to feel self-conscious in his stage costume. He felt so very underdressed for the street in his waistcoat and dance pants. He lowered his melon hat, in a lame attempt to hide his face.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked gently as he took a step closer to the other man, but still keeping an appropriate distance between them.

Jaejoong swallowed hard and nodded. How should he address an old school mate? By his name? No, they haven’t been in touch since graduation. By family name? No, too formal. By… “I’m fine officer. Thank you.”

The words left Yunho speechless. He recoiled slightly by the coldness from Jaejoong. He almost wanted to ask if Jaejoong recognized him and decided against it. Just as the air between them turned awkward, his partner came running.

“Sorry, the bathroom was full,” he whispered to Yunho.

“No worries.” Yunho waved at the man half-sprawled on the sidewalk. “Security went inside to get a phone number.”

Jaejoong looked at the two police officers deciding how to handle the situation from now onward and quietly slipped back into the club as the bouncer made his way out with a small piece of paper in his hand. “I spoke with the boss, if he harasses you again, she’s going to suspend his membership.”

“You don’t have to do that, Siwon.”

“And you don’t have to put up with his shit. You’re too kind, Hero.”

*

It was his day off and this wasn’t how he had planned to spend his free time. He wasn’t exactly sure how, but he found himself sitting at one of the high tables in The Cabaret. After completely being blown off by Jaejoong, he was back trying to get his attention. How pathetic.

The first few acts reminded him so much of his school days at the musical club. The energy of the songs and the dance routines, he missed everything about it. Mid-way through the night, with the room full of customers, he saw a familiar silhouette appear on stage.

And when the lights slowly went up and projectors focused on the sole dancer on stage, Yunho choked on his sip of brandy. Chuckling, a waitress dropped a few napkins on his top table.

“Your first time here?” 

“Is it that obvious?” Yunho wiped his face with the paper, smiling sheepishly at the beautiful young woman in a black corset and mini-skirt. 

She gave him a long look that said ‘obviously’ and rested her tray on the table top. “Pay attention, you’re about to witness the most anticipated performance of the night.”

Yunho’s attention when back to Jaejoong, slowly engraving the image in his mind. He took in the vintage police hat, the well-worn low-waist leather pants that fitted him like a glove, the naked torso with a sparkling shine coming from his left nipple. A piercing…? He shifted in his seat, his pants suddenly a bit tight for comfort.

Jaejoong's eyes were cast to the floor with a hand holding the tip of his police hat. He inhaled deeply before singing out the first few notes. “ _I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah. I need a, a tough lover, woo~_ ” His voice, full and sensual, slowly picked up the rhythm. Then, he paused and scanned the audience as to survey his crowd. A little mischievous smile tugged the corner of his lips. He playfully bit down on his lower-lips. Oh naughty little vixen!

Yunho swallowed hard when Jaejoong’s bright eyes met his and the expression on the dancer’s face faltered in recognition and the intense eyes dimmed a little. Even from afar, Yunho could see the way Jaejoong’s muscles tensed in its controlled and subtle way.

Yunho laughed under his breath. “So you do remember me afterall.”

In this awkward pause, the musicians pitched in and the instruments joined one by one. Within a few notes, the music was in full swing, snapping Jaejoong out of his trance. His voice carried across the acoustically pleasant open space, ricocheted off the wall. His body moved at the rhythm of the song, hips punctuating the beats.

The performance ended in a crescendo. Somewhere along the way, the waitresses and bartenders had stopped and clapped along the song as a second set of instruments. The explosive energy was barely contained in the bar. Jaejoong simply owned the stage, standing up there like a pro. The slightest movements was exalting and sexy. A shire layer of sweat covered his bare chest, lean muscles from years of dancing flexed as he laughed and bowed to the audience.

“So how was it?” The waitress asked with a little knowing smile on her face.

“Wow,” Yunho whistled without looking away from Jaejoong, completely and absolutely transfixed by what he just witnessed. “I’m speechless.”

“I’ll let you recollect your thoughts then,” the young woman laughed and picked up her tray to leave.

“Wait, I’d like to see him privately,” Yunho blurred out. And immediately tried to catch himself when he saw her eyes turn dark. “Jaejoong-”

“How do you know his real name?” The suspiciousness deepened on her face. Her gaze swiped across the room, searching for security. None of the performers had their real name displayed. At the entrance, rows of classy framed portraits all carried their stage names. “We don’t do that kind of business. It’s only music and dance. I’m calling security!”

“We are high school friends.” He jumped out of his seat to block her path. He took out his wallet and handed her his driving licence. “Jung Yunho, my name. If he doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll leave.”

She chewed on her bottom-lip, unsure what to do. She went straight to the bar with his ID card in hand. She exchanged a few words with the bartender who gave him a long scrutinising look. Feeling a tingling sense of uncomfort, Yunho turned his attention back on the stage to enjoy the next burlesque-style performance.

When the waitress returned, she looked more relaxed as he handed the plastic card back to Yunho. “Your lucky day, Jaejoong’s going on a break. Go through the back-door, he’ll be waiting.”

Yunho’s heart pounded in his chest and his veins filled with anticipation. He was not sure how he found his way to the back-entrance or how his feets managed to follow the instruction from the waitress. Now that he stared at the dark steel door, nervousness gnawed at everything inside him.

With sweaty hands, he turned the knob. Warm spring air hit his face, carrying with it the last lingering scent of cherry blossom. His eyes easily adjusted the dimly lit alleyway as he caught sight of Jaejoong leaning against the brick wall, cigarette dingled from his red lips.

Yunho let the door close behind him and went to stand against the opposite wall facing the dancer, his mouth suddenly very dry. He tried to keep his eyes on Jaejoong’s heavily make-uped face, but they kept drifting downwards. A too-large black t-shirt covered Jaejoong’s previously bare chest. The front tugged hazardly in those fitted leather pants that still hugged his curves.

At closer inspection, Yunho realised that the seam holding the two pant-legs together was actually a zipper that went from the waistband and disappeared between Jaejoong’s legs. He couldn’t help but to wonder if the zipper continued all the way back.

“My pants will stay where they are no matter how hard you stare.” Jaejoong said with a boldness he didn’t know he had.

“Oh no, I’m just trying to understand the mechanism of those pants. Do they-?” Yunho was genuinely curious .

Jaejoong laughed, the tension loosened from his muscles. He flickered his cigarette butt toward Yunho as they settled back into the friendship they shared during the senior year. When he quit ballet club and the rumors went around school, with his slow-healing injury and the constant pain, Yunho stayed by his side though all of that. He didn’t know why he felt so self-conscious when they met on the sidewalk.

“I’m glad that you’re still dancing.” Yunho said with genius sincerity. “And your singing is surpassing all expectations.”

“Got some vocal lessons when I first started here. My first few stages, I sounded so damn awful!” Jaejoong shrugged, all the hours of practice were worth the applause and high he got from being on stage. “And you, a police officer. I thought you would go to some fancy university to please Congressman Jung.”

“Actually, my father was very receptive when I brought up the subject of police academy. It’s good publicity. A son serving the citizens and fighting against the evil of the world.”

Yunho pushed himself off the wall, approaching Jaejoong with steady and confident steps. Jaejoong felt as if wanting to disappear under that intense gaze.. The moment those burning dark eyes landed on him, they had awakened a sensation that he tried so hard to suppress. 

Yunho’s soft breath brushed against his hair and cheeks. So close, he could just reach out and he would be able to wrap his arms around the other man. The mint scented aftershave woke all nerves in his body. He bit down on his lower lip, needing to keep his feelings under check. 

“I need to get inside, I have one last song to perform tonight,” Jaejoong grabbed Yunho’s wrist to check the time on his watch. “Wanna go get some midnight snacks afterwards?”

“I would love to.” Yunho agreed wholeheartedly. “I’ll be by the bar. I need a drink before going to a late-night date with The Cabaret’s best performer!”

Jaejoong chuckled, heat spreading across his face. He gave Yunho a playful punch on the shoulder. Yunho cuddled his arm with a pained pout. “Really? You weren’t this violent back in school!”

Yunho laughed and turned to open the door. With the corner of his eyes, he saw a person pass by. Before he had time to react, Jaejoong let out a sharp cry of pain. He immediately let go of the door and turned to find a middle-aged man shoving Jaejoong head-first into the brick wall.

Yunho acted without thinking, grabbing the man’s arm and dropping him onto the ground, pinning him down with a knee in the small of his back. This time, the man shouted in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back. Yunho reached toward the back of his waistband, fingers closing in the empty air looking for his cuffs. Only he wasn’t on duty and his utility belt was left at home.

The man struggled on the ground, cursing out every single dirty word that existed. Yunho recognized the voice, he recognized the face. The same drunkard that harassed Jaejoong in the street before. Only this time, Jaejoong got hurt.

Yunho looked up at Jaejoong who held a hand over the left side of his face. In the darkness, it was hard to see the actual state of the injuries. “Are you ok?”

Jaejoong gave a small nod. His eyes blazed with anger, but with a much calmer voice, barely a whisper, he said. “Let him go.”

“What?”

“Just let him go.” He said louder this time, but his voice broke a little at the end.

Yunho’s heart tightened at the sound. He slowly released his hold on the man and stepped aside. The man scrambled to stand up. He scanned Yunho and then sneered at Jaejoong. “You little whore, you must love having a tough guy manhandling you.”

“You, bastard-” Yunho rolled his shoulders back, appearing taller than he actually was and took a menacing step toward the man. He was ready to punch the guy’s smug face to pulp. Only strong arms circled his waist and held him back, keeping him where he stood.

“Stop, Yunho. It’s not worth it.” Jaejoong mumbled against his t-shirt. “Let it go.”

Yunho fished out his police badge from the pockets of his jeans. He held it in front of the man. “If you ever approach him again, I don’t give a shit who you are or what you do, I’m gonna arrest you for harassment and assault resulting in injuries. And if, for whatever reason you manage to weasle your way out, i’m gonna find you and you’ll be praying that you haven’t duped Lady Justice.”

Fear flashed in the man’s eyes. His mouth dropped open and closed. “You’re a police office, you can’t- you won’t!”

“Oh yeah? Try me.” Yunho’s glare turned icy cold and emotionless, anger radiating off him like heat.

The man swallowed hard, mumbled some inaudible curse under his breath and hurried away. He brushed past Yunho in the narrow alleyway, being extra careful to avoid any contact him.

Yunho looked down at the tight embrace Jaejoong had on him, how his hands curled in the fabric over his stomach. He gently covered the white knuckles and loosened the grip. He carefully wrapped an arm around the dancer, feeling the tremors rocking his slim body.

“You're sure you're ok, duckling?” Yunho asked, unknowingly using the nickname he had given Jaejoong in school. He cuddled the injured face up, turning it toward the dim light to have a better look. Jaejoong recoiled and brought up his hand to cover his injuries again, but Yunho held onto his wrist. “Don’t. Let me see.”

Before Jaejoong could say anything in return, the backdoor busted open. “Fifteen minutes before stage, Hero.” One of the stage technicians popped his head out. He caught a glimpse of the bruises that already started to form against the dancer’s naturally pale skin. “Shit!” he cursed and turned his menacing glare toward Yunho.

“No, it’s not him.” Jaejoong put a protective hand over Yunho’s bicep.

The guy’s gaze drifted between the two of them before he decided that Yunho posed no danger and dashed inside. “I’m gonna get Noonim.” 

Yunho pulled Jaejoong even closer to his side as he slowly guided Jaejoong inside the club. He pushed open the bathroom door. His fingers wandered along the door frame, searching for the light switch. The blinding neon light filled the small room, replacing the previous ambiance light.

Jaejoong squinted and hissed in pain. He shuddered when he felt Yunho’s gentle hands back on his face, examining his injuries. The rapid breath brushing against his cheeks as the police officer tried to control his temper. “I’m fine,” he said in reassurance.

“I’m sorry, I should have seen it coming.” Yunho tucked a stray strand of red hair behind Jaejoong’s ear. “Let’s clean your wound and we can go to the police station, fill in a complaint.”

“It’s useless. They turned me down with a sneer on their faces like I went looking for troubles because I dance in a club.”

Yunho’s face darkened and his hands tightened around Jaejoong’s face without realization until Jaejoong winced from the pressure. He immediately let go and let out a long exhale. “I’m sorry, Duckling.”

“Not your fault.” The dancer held into Yunho’s hands. “I’m fine. Really.”

Sound of high heels against woodboards broke their moment. Jaejoong took a step away to distance himself from his old friend. An elegant woman stepped into the confined space. She went straight to Jaejoong. In her heels, she stood toe to toe with Jaejoong. A manicured hand tilted the dancer’s chin toward the right. His temple carried a bruise of the size of the golf ball and the side of his eyes and cheek showed scrapped marks left behind by the uneven bricks.

“Who did this?” 

Jaejoong bit down on his lips, refusing to name one of her customers. She turned toward Yunho, her piercing eyes bearing the same anger that Yunho felt. With a much calmer voice, she asked again, “Who did this?”

“The man who was escorted out of your establishment yesterday for harassing one of your dancers.” Yunho rolled back his shoulders, tension still lingering in his taut muscles.

“And you are?” Her eyebrows raised a bit in surprise, she expected a physical description, not a direct pinpoint on the culprit.

“The police officer who answered the emergency call yesterday.”

“This doesn’t explain why you’re with my top dancer today.” The Carabet’s owner crossed her arms over her chest, her expression slowly turning hostile. Her attention shifted back toward Jaejoong. She knew Jaejoong, after years of working in this club, he had never ever agreed to meet anyone. “What does he have on you?”

“Ma’am. I think there’s a misunderstanding-” Yunho started.

“He’s my boyfriend, Hyori noonim.” Jaejoong cut in, rendering both his boss and Yunho completely speechless. Heat raised from the back of his neck and rapidly engulfed his whole face.

“High school sweethearts, ma’am.” Yunho somehow managed to choke out. He had lost his demeanor and Jaejoong’s revelation had somehow changed him into a confused teenager again. He fidgeted where he stood, no longer able to hold Hyori’s eyes.

She sighed, rising a hand to massage her temple as a migraine was threatening to kick in. “Go home Jaejoong, get your injuries treated and take a week off.”

“But-”

“Go home Jaejoong.” She said, leaving no room for discussion. “You’re in no condition to perform.”

“Come on, I’ll drive your home.” Yunho pulled on Jaejoong’s hand. “Get your things, I’ll wait for you at the entrance booth.”

*

The car stopped behind a tall building in the residential area, not far from their high school. The familiar surroundings made Jaejoong feel much more at ease ever since they’ve left The Cabaret. He looked up, seeing the light coming from his apartment. His mother must be waiting for him to get home.

Working at a dance club was always risky. But this was the first time someone actually assaulted him. He didn’t want his mother to see him in this state. The constant throb from the left side of his face kept reminding him of the incident.

His whole body jerked backward as Yunho stepped on the gas, rattling him out of his thoughts. He watched his home disappear in the side mirror as the car turned away.

“You can crash at my place if you want to. I’m living alone now.” Yunho said without looking away from the road. “You can borrow some clothes and make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered. He pulled out his phone to call his mother, telling her that he would be finishing late at work and would be staying at a friend’s place.

As he hung up, the car fell into complete silence. Only the motor of the car and the busy city filled the space between them. Jaejoong cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for saying that you were my boyfriend. I didn’t want her to question you. She’s very protective of her dancers.”

Yunho tightened his grip around the wheel, the material squealing under his palm. He swallowed, but didn’t say anything. Secretly, he wanted to pretend that it was real, that Jaejoong was really his boyfriend. Back in high school, he tried so hard to work up the courage to tell Jaejoong how he felt.

He was going to confess at the graduation, but chickened out at the last minute. After much thought, he decided that he would rather keep Jaejoong as a friend, than to lose him forever. Never had he thought that maybe, perhaps just maybe, Jaejoong felt the same way.

He parked in his designated underground packing place. He took a deep breath and turned to face Jaejoong. “What if I’m your boyfriend?” he asked in all seriousness.

“Are you making fun of me?” Jaejoong’s eyes widened in bewilderment. Then his mind slowly caught on Yunho’s insinuation and started hyperventilating. His heartbeat rammed against his ribs, resonating in his ears. “You’re serious.”

“Fuck, Jaejoong. Are you having a panic attack?” Yunho reached out to unbuckle Jaejoong’s seatbelt as the latter scrambled to get out of the car. 

The passenger door busted open with so much force that Yunho winced. He slowly got out and watched Jaejoong pacing back and forth in front of him. He let the other man have the space he needed to recover from whatever that had just happened.

“Forget what I said.” Yunho’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, mind searching for a way to recover whatever was left between them.

Jaejoong halted his pacing mid-step and spun around to face Yunho. His eyes still wide with shock and Yunho feared the worst. “You said-

“Forget it.”

“No.” Jaejoong held up a hand to stop Yunho from saying more. “You confessed. You said you _‘What if I’m your boyfriend_ ’ and you’re serious. Since when?”

“Since the first time I saw you.”

A sound came out from Jaejoong’s lips, a mix of a sob and a laugh. He covered his mouth as his eyes swelled with emotions. “All these years, I had been telling myself that I had no chance. I stopped replied to your emails because it hurt to much to be so close to you, yet so far.”

Yunho made his way around the car, engulfing Jaejoong into a tight embrace. The dancer melted against his body, fitting against him like a piece of a puzzle. He dropped a tender kiss on top of Jaejoong’s hair, unwilling to let go in fear that Jaejoong would slip from his fingers again. “I had no idea, Duckling. I messed up, I should have told you long time ago.”

His lips dropped lower, trailing some kisses down Jaejoong’s face in search of those plump lips. A shudder travelled up Jaejoong’s spine as their lips met - a hesitant and chaste kiss, the tiny baby step towards their new relationship. Reluctantly, Yunho pulled away, savoring this sweet first kiss.

The warmth of Yunho’s mouth drifted away from his lips. In panic, Jaejoong clenched onto Yunho’s shirt and pulled the man back for another kiss. He opened his mouth, silently inviting his friend -no, boyfriend in. The tip of their tongues met, sending goosebumps all over his body. Yunho tasted like mint, brandy and sprinkles of heaven. He sighed and pushed himself shamelessly against the tall hard body. He had dreamed of this forever and none of his fantasies felt as good as reality.

“Let’s go upstairs and get your wounds cleaned.” Yunho pulled away to catch some air. His laboured breathing like a breeze against Jaejoong’s crimson and wet lips. Yunho chuckled at the annoyed pout forming on the dancer’s face. Against his better judgement, he leaned down for another kiss as he held Jaejoong close by the shoulders and lead the way to his apartment. He would cherish every single moment they were to share from now on. For the best and for the worst.

*

Jaejoong’s cell phone buzzed on the bed. He swept a hand under the pillows searching blindly for the device. Beside him, Yunho groaned. He shifted in the queen-sized bed and draped his whole weight across Jaejoong’s back, pulling him into an embrace.

It had been three weeks since the incident. When he went home the next morning with dark bruises and scratches, his mother bursted into tears and his father got so angry that he locked himself in the bedroom until noon.

His relationship with his parents was strained ever since he decided to join the The Cabaret as a performer. Sure, he wasn’t a stripper or a prostitute, but his parents did not spend all the time and money for ballet lessons for him to be a bar dancer. If only he didn’t get that knee injury. Now, the relationship just got worse and Jaejoong could crash at Yunho’s apartment whenever he worked.

He squinted at the bright screen to read the name. Seeing his boss’s name, he jerked awake and cleared his voice to answer. “Noonim.”

“I’m sorry to call you like this, Jaejoong. I have a request,” Hyori said straight to the point.

“Sure anything.”

“I know that It’s your evening off, but would you mind coming-in for a performance? I want you to do All That Jazz for the opening act tonight.”

Jaejoong frowned at the unusual request. All That Jazz from Chicago had never been an opening act. Nonetheless, he replied. “Of course, I’ll be there before 9PM”

“See you then.” She hung up.

Still puzzled, Jaejoong slid back into the covers and rested his head against Yunho’s stretched arm. The late morning sun shone through the closed curtains yet none of them wanted to get up, especially when Yunho’s night shift ended at 4 that morning.

“You’re going somewhere tonight?” Yunho mumbled against the silky wine-coloured hair, inhaling his own shampoo scent. “Hmm, your hair smell heavenly.”

“I smell like you,” Jaejoong scoffed and shoved lightly against Yunho’s chest. “Noonim wants me to do a song. You wanna tag along?”

“Depends, will you wear those leather pants? I need to examine those zippers up close. I’m still trying to work out the mechanism.”

Jaejoong laughed. Those leather pants had been Yunho’s obsession ever since he saw them during the Tough Lover performance. And no, Jaejoong didn’t let his boyfriend satisfy his curiosity. It was funnier to keep his eagerness going.

*

Weekday nights always had a smaller crowd then during the weekends. This time, Yunho choose a table closer to the stage and to his surprise, Hyori joined him with the glass of brandy he ordered. She handed over the glass to Yunho and tilted her glass of martini in salutation.

“Hello boyfriend.” She sipped her drink with the same elegant posture.

“Evening ma’am.” Yunho stood up to greet her. He ran a hand his shirt, smoothing the invisible crease in the fabric. “I wasn’t expecting any company tonight.”

“Just sit down.” Hyori waved a dismissive hand toward the chair. “Enjoy the show, this may be the last time we see our gorgeous boy on stage.”

On cue, the room dimmed as the piano and bass set the beat. The stage light focused on stage as the red velvet curtain rose in the air. Jaejoong appeared in a sheer dress-shirt and black dancing tights. His eyes heavy with makeup flashed that irresistible flirty glance toward the audience.

With a little sly smile curled the corner of his lips up, he sang. “ _Come on babe. Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz._ ”

He shifted his weight on one leg and cocked the other to the point of his foot. His playful fingers tumbled down from his hips to his knee. “ _I'm gonna rouge my knees. And roll my knickers down. And all that jazz._ ”

“He’s good, isn’t he?”

Yunho swallowed hard. Just like in high school, he couldn't look away whenever Jaejoong was dancing. The more watched, the more he was convinced that Jaejoong was born for the stage. Not Yunho, not Jaejoong’s parents not anyone would ever be able to stop him from reaching for the stardom.

“The best.” Yunho agreed wholeheartedly.

“Treasure him.” She rested a hand on Yunho’s shoulder. She stood up and left Yunho to enjoy the performance without distraction.

She spotted a woman at the back of the club and made her way toward the person. She silently settled on the high chair on the left, examining the stoic expression on her friend's face.

“How good is he, Jin-Young?” Hyori asked at the end of the performance, above the cheer and claps.

“Nice dancing, technics on point. Singing could have been better. Stage presence is pretty good.” The man nodded. He fished a piece of paper from his pockets and looked at the text in the low light. “Studied ballet until senior high. Took ballroom dancing for a while.”

“Coming from you, I take that Jaejoong is excellent.”

“You wouldn't let me sign him a few months ago. Why the sudden change of heart?” Jin-Young turned in his chair to face Hyori.

“He's my best dancer.” Hyori drank the last bit of her martini and spun in her seat, business mode on. “I'm not going to give him up without a fight. You want to sign him or not?”

Jin-Young laughed. “Let me talk to him about this project that just landed on my desk. If he agrees, I will sign him.”

“Good. You better don't waste his talent.” She held out her hand to seal the agreement. Then, she waved the bartender to come closer. “Get Jaejoong and tell him to meet me in the office.”

*

Jaejoong wiped his sweaty hand on his pants. Getting called to the boss’ office rarely meant good news. His stage makeup still heavy on his face, but he did take some time to change out of his costume. He jumped upright when the office door opened and Hyori walked in with a very familiar man behind her.

“Jaejoong, meet Park Jin-Young.” Hyori stepped back to let the man into the office. “Jin-Young, Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong’s jaw dropped to the floor. He stood at his spot, mouth gaping, eyes round like a saucer. He did not in a thousand of years expected to meet the founder of Korea’s big three entertainment companies. “Wow,” he breathed out. “I mean, nice to meet you, sir.”

Jin-Young chuckled and whispered to Hyori, “You didn’t tell me that he can be cute too. Very polivalent, I like him.”

“Told you. The best.” Hyori winked and stepped out, closing the door behind her. “I’m going to let you two talk because I need to find myself another dancer.”

The ambient sound of the club muffed around the room. Under Jin-Young’s heavy scrutiny, Jaejoong couldn’t help but fidget. He had no idea what to say or what to expect. Just being in the same room at this well-known person was overwhelming.

“Let’s not linger too long,” Jin-Young sat down in one of the loveseats in the office and gestured for Jaejoong to the same. “Someone came to me with a very interesting project. After seeing your performance today, I think it’ll fit you very well. I want you to come to the auditions.”

“Me? But you have many celebrities and trainees under your company.”

“I am looking for someone who can be effortlessly sexy and attractive. You. A circus acrobat/dancer tired of life on the road, seduced by a young and rich heiress, but ended in love with the heiress’s soon to be husband.” Jin-Young replied. “Also this project’s targeting a more mature audience. This will be a movie that falls into erotica and will be produced by one of our subsidiaries. If you want, I can email you the details. And if you like it, you can pass by my office for a contract.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure whether he should cry or laugh at this situation. An erotica movie and a man/man romance. It couldn’t be possible. One, because Korea wasn’t ready for this kind of project. And two, because he couldn’t really be scoring a contract with a major company? 

He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “I’ll be happy to,” he accepted, afraid that this opportunity would disappear as soon as he blinked.

“It’s decided then. I’ll have my assistant email you everything.” Jin-Young stood up and extended his arm for a handshake.

Jaejoong watched Jin-Young leave, slowly recovering from the exchange that just happened. Lost in his mind, he dragged his feet back to the lodge and gathered his belongings.

Yunho pushed himself off the wall at the back entrance when Jaejoong came out with a sports bag over one shoulder. The dancer's face still carried a shadow of the heavy stage makeup, his eyes dazzled with a dreamlike trance.

“You look happy, something good happened?” Yunho asked, naturally reaching out and taking Jaejoong's bag away.

“I think noonim just fired me…” Jaejoong tilted his head to the side, rethinking the last half hour. “And she kind of found me another employer…?”

Jaejoong clicked his tongue, still unable to believe anything. 

“Is this supposed to be a good thing?”

“I don't know.” Jaejoong finally shrugged. He looped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. “I'm hungry, buy me food.”

“I didn't bring my wallet.” Yunho sighed. He just really wanted to go home and go back to the original plan, movie night. “I only have enough change for a sandwich.” 

♪

If Jaejoong's relationship with his parents were at the worse state, he could officially label the current state hell. He kneeled on the floor of his parents living room, arms in the air. His whole body ached from remaining in this position for a hour. His feet were going numb under his weight and his bad knee spasmed under the tension.

On the coffee table, a cellphone screen was open to one of the entertainment articles. “Rookie actor makes explosive debut in Night Circus. At the end of the articles, a few movie stills were posted and one of them is a provocative picture that landed him the current punishment. 

When his boyfriend remained speechless on the couch beside his mother, Yunho rubbed a hand over his face. The shocked expression lingered and Yunho refused to keep staring at Jaejoong’s eyes. He made it very clear that he wished to keep everything to himself at the moment.

Yunho reached for the cellphone and scrolled up completely and read through the article. His expression turned even more sour when he passed by the picture. They had been dating for over a year and half now. Jaejoong spent at least four night a week at his apartment. Sure they would sleep together, but they had yet to _sleep_ together.

Now seeing Jaejoong naked back while he straddled another man’s hips made jealousy boil inside Yunho. The messy bed sheets, the hands roaming freely on _his_ boyfriend’s bare skin, it left nothing to imagination. This movie still might've look artsy to other people, but not to him. His jaw tightened as he held back a nasty comment. 

“Abeo-nim,” he settled the phone back on the coffee table. “Jaejoong worked very hard for this role. It even pointed out that he did all the trapeze choreography, dance routine and other stunts. You should be proud of him.”

Yunho tried so hard to be sincere. Yet, his voice came out cold and hard. Jaejoong’s father scoffed and stopped pacing. “Proud? Me? Yunho, son… are you proud of him right now?”

Yunho swallowed hard, his lips a thin line. He couldn't possibly say a such obvious lie and opt to keep quiet. At least, Jaejoong was a major movie actor. This alone was some kind of consolation. He wasn’t sure how he would have dealt with this situation if Jaejoong announced that he was going to star in an adult movie.

Exasperated, Jaejoong’s father turned to his silent wife. “Don’t just say there, say something. He’s your son.”

“He’s your son too, don’t you dare put all the responsibilities on me,” his mother snapped. “Besides, you’re the most vocal one about wanting for him to quit his job at The Cabaret and he did just that. Why are you so picky about everything he chooses to do?”

This time, Jaejoong’s father was the one speechless. His mind couldn’t register his wife’s acceptance. Their son was walking around butt naked, engaging in sexual acts _on screen_ for thousands of people to see.

“I want Jaejoong to be happy. If this makes him happy, then I’m fine with everything that comes along.” She said, resting a loving hand on his son’s aching shoulder. “Stay with Yunho tonight. I’m going to deal with your father.”

“Thanks Umma,” Jaejoong pushes himself up. Yunho rushes to his side, helping him when he saw how Jaejoong had trouble moving his right leg. 

He made himself small, like a little kid running away after hiding under his mother’s skirt. He kissed her goodbye while his father ignored his greetings, still grumpy that his mother took his side. 

Once outside, he leaned his weight against Yunho, searching for some sort of solace. Only Yunho’s tense arms and rigid back offered no comfort. He tiptoed to drop a small kiss on the corner of his boyfriend’s lips but Yunho turned his head away and it landed on his cheek.

“I need time to digest all of this or I’m gonna say something I’ll regret later.” Yunho took a step away. Jaejoong shuddered as the cold winter wind blew, losing the warm by his side. He nodded, understanding. 

On the way home, Yunho’s silence loomed heavily in the car. Only the discret vibrations of his cellphone disturbed the atmosphere. Yunho had no intention to answer knowing fully well who was calling him. His parents weren’t exactly happy about him dating a man, but they saw it as an opportunity to win over the LGBT+ community for the next reelection to Congress. At least, his parents were kind enough to leave Jaejoong’s identity hidden. Or this movie would’ve blown up in their faces.

“You’re not gonna answer?” Jaejoong asked. 

“To say what? Mom, my boyfriend is acting in an erotic movie and the critics are loving it. But don’t you worry, it’ll not impact dad’s campaign.”

“That’s a low blow, Yunho. Don’t involve me with your father. I never wanted to tell your parents about our relationship because of that. I’m not going to stop acting just to save your father’s face. It’s my life, my career. You either choose to stay or to leave.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what you meant.”

Yunho sighed, hating himself for bringing his father into the conversation. Being a politician’s son had also made him a public figure, constantly under scrutiny of the press. The slightest thing he did could become article worthy. Dating had being a hassle since his father announced that he’ll rerun for Congress. He thought that if he kept himself and Jaejoong low-profile, they would be able to keep a relatively normal relationship.

Now with this movie, Jaejoong just propulsed himself to the frontline. Paparazzi would follow him like flies. The bit of normalcy just vanished. But Yunho didn’t want to burst the bubble of happiness that Jaejoong was in right now. He saw the glee in Jaejoong’s eyes wherever he could come home after a long day of practice or filming.

Jaejoong belonged in the showbizz. A star in making, bright and shiny. Untouchable and too beautiful to look away. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happen to me, Jae.” Yunho reached over the gears and rested a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “I am worried and so damn jealous. A stranger got to touch you so intimately while I have been patiently waiting for the proper time.”

Jaejoong held into Yunho’s wrist, guiding the hand up the inside of his leg. The leather material of his pants was unzipped from waist all the way down to the juncture of his legs. It could go all the way back, but then, it would be hassle to rezip afterwards. “Like this?”

Yunho jerked when his palm was grounded against Jaejoong’s naked crotch. The whole car swirled under his sudden movement, making Jaejoong giggle.

“Eyes on the road and left hand on the wheel, please.” Jaejoong let out a content exhale and relaxed in his seat. He slowly guided the large hand up and down his hardening length. He had been ready for awhile. He just wasn’t sure how to bring the subject on. “Get us home safely and I’ll let you explore these pants in any way you like.”

“About damn time, duckling.” Yunho’s voice was heavy with pleasure. He shifted in his seat as his jeans were now too tight for comfort. He stepped onto the accelerator and raced down the road.

♪

The sand crunched under Yunho’s feet as he made his way toward the very relaxed Jaejoong. A can of beer hang loosely in the hand. Yunho leaned both arms on the metal bar, resting his chin on the back of his hands. 

“It’s a felony to drink in public space,” he said, taking the can from his boyfriend. He considered taking a sip before leaning down to settle the beer in the sand. 

“This is way below your pay grade, detective.” Jaejoong hooked his legs securely around the bar and tipped his weight backward. “What are you doing here?”

Out of instinct, Yunho reached out and caught Jaejoong mid air, holding the actor against his chest. “Your manager called in panic saying that you disappeared after the shooting. You need to stop giving the poor man heart attacks. And you need to keep your phone on you all the times.”

“But I do keep my phone with me all the time.” Jaejoong fished out an old Motorola flip phone. The number was registered under his mother’s name and only Yunho and his parents had it.

After having his phone hacked multiple times and sensible information divulged online he opted to go back to the old mobile way. He opened the phone and saw one sms on the screen from over an hour ago. ‘ _Have you eaten yet? Let’s go somewhere nice together._ ’

“Oops, phone was on mute.” Jaejoong grinned sheepishly.

Yunho took out a sandwich from his back pocket. “Here. You shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach.”

Instead of accepting the offered food, Jaejoong circled an arm behind Yunho’s neck. Against better judgment, he lowered his boyfriend’s head for a kiss, one full of longing and love. Since his acting debut with the controversial movie Night Circus, new actor awards nominations started to come his way.

Along with those awards, advertisement contracts and acting offers lined up one after another. South Korean and international markets loved the movie. While he juggled fame and private life, Yunho got promoted as detective in his precinct. His phone rang at all time of the day and night. Their busy schedule had made such candide moments nearly impossible. He wished to enjoy every stolen moment they could share.

They were each other’s solace. When together, home would never be far away. 

Unbeknownst to them, among the shrubs, a photographer snapped a series of pictures of their intimacy. The big headline for tomorrow would read as ‘ _A mysterious man melts the national’s ice prince_ ’. 

 

 


End file.
